1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for preparing inorganic aerogels on the basis of oxides of the metals magnesium, aluminum, silicon, tin, lanthanum, titanium, zirconium, chromium and/or thorium by producing a hydrogel by a sol/gel process, replacing the water in the hydrogel by an organic solvent, and drying the solvent-moist gel.